horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Cookie (Alain Bruno song)
Not to be confused with the R. Kelly song of the same name "Cookie" is a 2018 song by YouTuber Alain Bruno. It was released on July 24, 2018. Lyrics When the night is coming I wanna see you dancing I wanna see you shining Come with me and rock my world Wanna get freaky freaky You hot like halkidiki Gonna be tricky tricky Come with me and rock my world Come on and ride with me Come on and ride with me Come on and Come on and Come on and ride with me Come on and ride with me If you wanna taste this cookie Come on and ride with me Ride with me tonight Come on and ride with me If you wanna taste this cookie Come on and ride with me Ride with me tonight Come on and ride with me If you wanna taste this cookie Come on and ride with me Ride with me tonight Come on and ride with me Come on and ride with me Come on and ride with me When the night is coming I wanna see you dancing I wanna see you shining Come with me and rock my world Wanna get freaky freaky You hot like halkidiki Gonna be tricky tricky Come with me and rock my world Come on and ride with me Come on and ride with me Come on and Come on and Come on and ride with me Come on and ride with me If you wanna taste this cookie Come on and ride with me Ride with me tonight Come on and ride with me If you wanna taste this cookie Come on and ride with me Ride with me tonight Come on and ride with me If you wanna taste this cookie Come on and ride with me Ride with me tonight Come on and ride with me Come on and ride with me Come on and ride with me Come on and ride with me Come on and ride with me Come on and Come on and Come on and ride with me Why It Sucks # There is just way too much autotune on this guy's vocals, so much that hardly anyone can tell what he's saying. The only way anyone will know the lyrics are to look at them in the description of the video. # The lyrics are just dumb and highly repetitive with only one original verse. It's basically about asking a girl to come party and ride with him if she wants to taste his cookie. (Personally, we don't even know what that even means, but it's probably about sex.) # The instrumental is just typical EDM, except with a horrible build up and drop and that horrible high pitched voice in the background. # The music video consists of just random boob, butt, muscle and ab shots at a pool party. Trivia #Strangely enough, the guy who made this video is one of those strange YouTubers who appears in the comments of a lot of videos. At least he isn't one of those YouTubers who advertises his content wherever he comments. Music Video Category:2010s Songs Category:Gross songs Category:Annoying Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Pop Songs Category:Dance Songs Category:YouTube Songs Category:Debut Singles Category:Repetitive Songs Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Inappropriate Songs Category:Songs with Too Much Autotune